To Higher Places
by Crystal Moon2
Summary: Hatter starts to think on his past and about the family he tried to forget about when Alice start to ask questions about him and his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the characters from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland or SyFy's Alice; they belong to the rightful owners.

**Summary: **Alice asks Hatter questions about his past, things he avoided mentioning, while being integrated He thinks about his parents and how he got to where he was.

**Pairings: **Alice/Hatter, Alice/Tarrent

**Rating:**R

**Categories:**Drama/Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slightly Dark, AU, Crossover, Death

**Notes: **This idea had been in my head for quite some time and so to make that my idea would actually look good and work I made to videos and they turned out great! So is the story that I had been promising an I hope you enjoy!

If you wish to see the videos based on this story, they are on YouTube on my channel; crytalmoon789. The name of the videos are Break and The Mad Hatters, I will post the link to the videos soon.

**To Higher Places**

_Crystal Moon_

**Chapter One The Past**

Another scream filled that halls of the White Queen's castle as Alice tried desperately to push, the pain was unbearable and she did not know if she could last any longer. Mirana pushed back Alice's hair as she collapsed against the bed again and tried to catch what breath she could. The midwife nodded to the White Queen who nodded back and looked at Alice.

"Just one more push Alice, I promise." Alice looked at Miriana and shook her head.

"I don't think I can." Tears began to stream down her face, soothing her hair back, Miriana smiled at Alice.

"Yes you can, one more push and you'll get to meet your child and so will Tarrent." Nodding to her statement, Alice propped herself back up, hoping that it would be over in just one push. Looking at the midwife for Alice tried one more to push.

If Thackery didn't know any better, he would have thought that Tarrent was trying to ware down the floors with his path. After a few more minutes of watching him pace back and forth Thackery jumped up and in front of Tarrent glaring at him.

"Would you kindly stop doing that!" Tarrent stepped back for a moment and looked defeated.

"I'm sorry, I want to go in and help her but the White Queen says there is nothing that I can do." Thackery nodded and scratched his head.

"It does sound like there are killing her in there." He wearily glanced at the door where Alice was and then back at Tarrent. "Remind me never to have little ones."

"But that is what birth is and there no other to have it I'm afraid." Tarrent smiled at him and felt a great rush of pride that any minute his child was going to be born, his and Alice's child. The midwife sighed as she left the room and quickly got the attention of Tarrent.

"She's doing fine, you can go in and see your son now." She quickly walked away before he could ask any questions. Suddenly he felt overwhelmed, a son, his son, he never thought he would have a son. Tarrent came into the bedroom to see Alice holding their child and Miriana sitting next to looking at the newest arrival to Underland. She glanced up at Tarrent when he entered and rose up from the bed.

"I'll leave you two alone." She looked at Tarrent and then Alice. "You did well and he is beautiful, congratulations both of you." Alice nodded and tried not to cry again, she couldn't help but feel overjoyed about her son. She watched Miriana leave and Tarrent come over to the bed and sit down next to them. Tarrent stared at him in fascination, he was so small and looked so fragile. Leaning over he kissed Alice's forehead and then touched his son's head. Alice leaned against her husband for support, she felt so weak and yet she still had the strength to hold their son.

"You should rest my love." Alice looked up at Tarrent and smiled.

"I do not feel tired enough." Tarrent frowned at her and gently took their son out of her arms.

"I insist that you rest, I will stay up with him." Alice felt too tired and too weak to argue with him, all she could do was nod in agreement.

"What shall we name him?" Tarrent looked down at him and shrugged. "I had not thought of it yet. What would you like, my dear?" Alice thought about and glanced at him.

"I have always liked the name David but I promised myself that if I were to have a son I would name him after my father." She felt torn, why did naming a child have to be so difficult? Tarrent looked his wife with concern and then down at his newborn son.

"We could name him both." He said softly, Alice thought about it and nodded. The idea helped lift a weight from her shoulders.

"So, then how about David Charles Tarrent Hightop?" Alice looked to her husband for approval, all Tarrent could do was smile and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I like it very much, now please rest." Alice smiled and layed down onto the bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the soft pillows. Tarrent got up still holding David and walked out to the balcony, the same balcony where he confessed to Alice how he truly felt. David squirmed in his arms and tried to cuddle into his chest, Tarrent could not help but smile. He held David more closely so he could have his warmth and looked out at the white kingdom. The memories of how everything came to be starting to flow through his mind, the day that Alice had returned, tried to release him from the Red Queen's imprisonment and that same night he walked out onto this balcony and told Alice that he loved her, even though she thought it was a dream. They had made love that night and then Alice slayed the Jaberwocky and returned the White Queen back to power.

At the time she had known it was not a dream after all and she still left, he had understood that then but secretly felt heartbroken that she had left. Months later Alice returned again and that time it was for good, she told him that she had no intention of leaving and of their unborn child growing inside her. He had felt excited and thrilled that she had come back to him and told him that she had wanted to have his child and that she loved him in return. They were married shortly after that and life had been wonderful so far, Alice was already considered a lady of the court and by their marriage he became a lord. The White Queen had insisted that they live with her in the castle, Alice felt like she could not refuse the offer and accepted, he felt content with wherever they would live.

Tarrent suddenly felt himself questioning whether or not he would be able to properly raise a child and if he was even up to the task. He knew Alice was, she told that she had always longed for a family but he never considered it. Did that make him a bad person, a bad father? He snapped out his thoughts when he felt David stir and start to cry. Patting him gently on the back and shushing him, David quickly went back to sleep but Tarrent knew that very soon he would need to eat.

Life would be better now, he now family again and he will never let them go. It took a few minutes for Tarrent to decide to put David back next to Alice, he was not entirely sure what he would teach his son but he knew that he would teach him about life as he viewed it.

"I see the little one was finally born." Tarrent jumped at Cheshire as he appeared in front of them. He could not help be annoyed at him, yet again.

"You said you would be at the birth." All Cheshire could do was shake his head.

"I adore you and Alice, do not get me wrong but I just cannot handle a birth, it's too bloody for me." He listened as Cheshire placed his head on his folded arms. Tarrent glared but also could not but feel not surprised at this, Ches has never been able to handle anything close to resembling blood or violence.

"So what is his name?" Ches reappeared into of the David and licked his head, David stirred at this but did not wake up.

"David Charles Tarrent Hightop." Running his paw over the baby's hair, Ches looked at Tarrent and smiled.

"I'm not all that surprised by his name but it should suits him just fine." Agreeing with Ches, Tarrent looked passed him into the room where Alice was sleeping and looked down at his son.

"What if I'm not a good father?" Ches looked at his friend in shock.

"You were so sure of yourself before he was born why change your mind?"

"Because now it's real." All Ches could do was nod to that statement, normally Tarrent was always looking on the bright side but now he was actually unsure of himself.

"Well I think you'll do splendid." Ches smiled at his old friend an hope that it would cheer him up to hear this. He had to admit hearing Ches say that did make him feel better, maybe he would be right an everything will turn out splendid.

David ran as fast a could to get away without getting caught, he was always somehow getting into trouble an he did not want to see the disappointment looks from hi parents again. He was not paying attention in the direction he was running an ran straight into hi mother and fell backward at the sudden impact.

"David, what are you up to now?" His mother picked him up and started to brush him off. He would not look at her all he could do was look at the bottom of her dress. He frowned at him an lifted his little chin o hi eyes could meet hers.

"What happened, darling?" David shuffled for moment and then sat down on the ground, Alice quickly joined him and waiting for him to start talking to her about it.

"Lady Marie got mad at me, I was curious that's all mother." Alice listened and smoothed her son's hair and he honestly ha no idea what he was talking about but listened anyways. "he was with some man an I remembered seeing you and father like that and I was wondering if I will ever be like that with a lady?" She could not help but blush slightly at what her son had just said, if they ha known that David was watching then they would have been more cationous with their actions an a for Lady Marie she would have long talk with her soon.

"I'm sure you will fin someone lovely David an you will love her very much" Alice cuddled her son on the floor an sighed in content.

"Just like you and father?" David pulled away an looked at hi mother excited. Alice laughed an nodded pulling her son back towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the characters from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland or SyFy's Alice; they belong to the rightful owners.

**Summary: **Alice asks Hatter questions about his past, things he avoided mentioning, while being integrated He thinks about his parents and how he got to where he was.

**Pairings: **Alice/Hatter, Alice/Tarrent

**Rating:**R

**Categories:**Drama/Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slightly Dark, AU, Crossover, Death

**Notes: ** I am so sorry that it has taken me _this_ long to post the second chapter; hopefully it was worth the wait for you guys. I will have the third chapter on this up shortly. Thank you for being _so_ patient with me, this has been a very rough year for me. ~

~** Strong sexual content! **If you cannot handle that then do not read. ~**  
**This idea had been in my head for quite some time and so to make that my idea would actually look good and work I made to videos and they turned out great! So is the story that I had been promising and I hope you enjoy!

If you wish to see the videos based on this story, they are on YouTube on my channel; crytalmoon789. Here are the links: Break .com/watch?v=FckiG5IihaY and Mad Hatters .com/watch?v=ii0Lx7j1-DU

**To Higher Places**

_Crystal Moon_

**Chapter Two The Present**

Hatter gazed silently at the wall a Alice slept next him, he honestly never saw himself in this position, having someone whom he love early by his side. He often thought to himself at nighttime, it felt like the only time he could actually clear his head. Since he came to New York to be with Alice, everything had seemed almost like a dream an he never wanted to wake up from it.

Alice had helped to set him up with a goo job an he also helped part time in her dojo, when he felt like it, he was a lot better off then he was back in Wonderland … Wonderland, he could still remember when it was actually called Underland an it was ruled by the White Queen. Almost all of his friends and family were wiped out for the most part before he was 12 but that was then an now he live a whole new life. They had decided tom move in together no more then a week after Alice was released from the hospital, Jack had given him everything that he had in New York, his car, apartment and even his savings. There lives had been very peaceful and straightforward, her mother even like an loved the idea of Alice living with a current boyfriend.

More then once he had thought back about his parent an what they had and how much he missed them but then again it was also a very double edged sword behind their deaths. Hatter was too far gone in his thought to notice that Alice was awake and staring at him concerned, she had never seen like this before, she had always assumed that he went to sleep with her.

"Are you OK?" He jumped at the sound of her voice and looked at her. Alice touched his shoulder and continue to stare until he gave her an answer. Hatter laughed and nodded to her but he knew that would not be good enough for her, leaning back against the headrest he tried to think of how to explain it.

"I'm fine, I was just thanking about things." He winced more to himself then to her, he always wanted to tell her everything about himself but when it came down to it he could never say what he really wanted to say. Alice looked at him in frustration, pulled the sheet closer to her and sat up.

"What type of things?" This time she was not going to let him weasel his way out, he would talk to her and she would not leave him alone until he did.

"Just my old home, family, friends...just things." That was more then she had gotten out him last time, in her eye it was a start.

"Do you miss?" Hatter half shrugged.

"Sometimes I do but I'm happier here with you." Alice nodded but still felt like she needed to know more.

"Do you want to go back you know jut to ay hi?"

"No I really have no one to go back to." She looked at him shocked, she honestly thought that he had family there and the way he had just talked like he did leave them behind.

"What about your family? You were just talking about them." Hatter sighed about rubbed his face.

"You really want to know?" Alice nodded.

"My parents both died along time ago, my mother when I was around seven and then my father when I was ten. After they died my aunt finished raising me." Alice looked down at her hands and then back at Hatter.

"I'm so sorry. Did they die because of the Queen?" Hatter looked at her and shook his head but could not blame her for thinking that, she probably did not know the full history.

"No they...my mother was murdered and my father he killed himself with poison." Alice could see some of the grief in his eyes, she wondered just how long he has been holding all this in.

"That must had been hard." She really could not think of anything appropriate to say. "So is your name really David?"

"Um...yea my name is David, my mother named me." Hatter smiled to himself at the thought of his mother she was always kind and sweet he almost had no memory of her ever being angry, his father was sometimes a different story. "My father was a little on the, shall we say mad side."

"Mad? Like insane?" Hatter shook his head. "Not quite like that, just different I guess." He did like talking about his father, he still had mixed feelings about and everything to do with him. Alice nodded understanding completely the pain he must have been feeling. Moving closer to him, Alice crawled up his body and gazed at him with uncertain eyes.

"What … can I do?" Hatter shifted, this was the first he had ever let anyone know this much about his past but he felt like he could trust Alice and that she would never hurt him or take advantage of him. Alice watched him closely, studying him, she started to think that she may have pushed him too far.

"Well, I can think of somethings that you could do." Alice slapped him playful, she knew exactly what he was thinking. He laughed and rolled them over. Hater kissed Alice deeply, looked down at her and sighed.

"Nothing can be done love, that life is over for me and my life now ere' with you. In fact I was thinking about us having some breakfast or possibly dinner tomorrow." His hand ghosted down her side and stopped at her mound. Alice breath quickened, the anticipation alone was exciting her. He knew how to get her excited over things she never knew she could get excited over.

Leaning in Hatter licked the shell of her ear and gently took it into his mouth, Alice whimpered beneath him and she felt him smile against her ear. She couldn't help but groan, he was distracting her on purpose and doing a very good job at it. Her head fell against the pillow as Hatter dipped a finger inside of her and started to pump his finger at a fast pace. She moaned at the sudden intrusion and gripped at his shoulders.

"Should I stop?" Hatter purred into her ear and smirked as she gasped and tried to form words. Alice's head was spinning, he always somehow knew how to take her off guard and turn her into this melted mess. He increased his speed when she would not answer, knowing full well that this make her completely unable to answer. Alice moaned as he pumped his fingers harder and faster, she started to dig crescent into his shoulders at the speed he was going. It take not take long for her to come around hatter's fingers and for Alice to cry out his name.

Alice watched through blurry eyes as he removed his fingers and licked them, almost like a cat. She was slowly starting to learn that every time she thought that he was danm good at sex, he always seemed to get better and there seemed to be no end to his skills. Hatter Leaned down and kissed Alice deeply, she could taste herself on his lips and thought that it was strange and erotic at the same time.

"Are you finished for now or should I continue?" Her brain felt like sludge and she knew that if she did not answer him then he would get his own ideas.

"I should get some sleep, I have to be at the dojo early." Nodding he reached down and pulled up the covers over them and shifted them back down onto the pillows.

"Maybe we can pick back up in the morning?" He asked hopefully but Alice was already asleep. Sighing and decied that he may wake her up a special way he gently pulled her into him and soon fell asleep.

It was 6 o'clock when he was suddenly woken up by the doorbell, Hatter groaned and rolled out of bed. He shifted his way to the door and opened it hoping that he would not have to smash anyone's face in for wasting his time this early in the morning. He opened the door and stood frozen at who was at his doorstep.

"Hello David." The women said politely but sternly.

"Hello Aunt Mirana."


End file.
